


Just A Taste

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Donation, Hux's eyebrows speak for themselves, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Overpowering, Respect the schedule or else, Use of needles, blood consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: This was created forkylux hard kinks prompt- Blood drinking but not vampires ~ Kylo has an obsession with Hux's blood and gets off on ingesting it to feel Hux's essence inside him with the Force, way more potently than any sexual fluid. Medical kink too with Hux and Kylo visiting the med bay middle of the night and Hux will let Kylo draw some blood from him, and watches Kylo drink it as foreplay before they fuck hard ~ For rare, lazier 'sessions' Kylo likes to take slightly too much, loving the sight of Hux weak and faint as a result.





	

The first time it happened, Ren had been screaming at Hux in his office. Hux himself had maintained a composure so sharp Ren felt it would slice him if he made a wrong move. 

Nothing that Ren said seemed to crack the man's composure. He merely sat, calmly refuting everything Ren spat at him. When he reached to pluck the datapad from Hux's hands, flinging it to shatter against the far wall, Hux merely muttered about his "childish displays of temper" and picked up another pad to continue his work. 

Ren backed away from the desk, throwing out his "temper" to pull at all of the objects in the room. He turned to watch as Hux's belongings rattled and fell from shelves, cracking on the floor. So lost was he in the petty destruction that he span when Hux's hand landed on this shoulder, only to hear the sharp crack as his knuckles connected with Hux's jaw. He hadn't- how had he not heard him move? How had he not sensed that Hux had moved closer, getting up from his desk to stand, one hand raised over Ren's shoulder as he stood frozen, blood beginning to bead on his lip. 

Ren felt his breath come shallow and unnerved as Hux withdrew his hand, pinning Ren under his icy gaze as he swiped at the blood on his lip. Ren found himself transfixed by the ruby drops against the stark white skin, and even as Hux's mouth moved to upbraid him Ren found himself taking Hux's hand and pressing his lips to the blood as if receiving the most precious of sacraments. 

Hux merely starred as Ren placed his open lips over his knuckles, Ren's tongue flickering out to taste the blood. Ren sighed as the blood spread over this tongue. Hux tasted of power and contempt, passion and antipathy, and as Ren tasted the last of the blood on his hand, he could feel his own lip ache faintly in echo. 

"Ren, what-"

Ren's eyes snapped open and focused instantly on the split in Hux's full lips. He dropped Hux's hand and crushed his lips to Hux's mouth, pressing the general back until he was caught between Ren and the durasteel bulkhead. Ren bit and lapped at the fissure in Hux's lip, gorging on the pain he could feel reflected in both their bodies, thrilling in the fury and arousal he mirrored from Hux. He was dimly aware of Hux's hand tangling in his hair, pulling sharply. Ren growled into his mouth, unwilling to give up this prize, knowing Hux wanted it too. Hux's hand twisted and Ren snarled as he followed its motion, drawing him away from the font. 

"Kriffing beast," Hux muttered. "What the hell was that?"

Ren tried to hold the feedback that was fading even now, and opened his eyes wide to stare at Hux; let him see his pupils blown wide, the flush spreading across his face and down his neck to his rapid pulse. Ren could feel the realisation dawn on Hux. "I see," was all he said. 

Ren attempted to surge forward, desperate to press his body flush against him, to bite the flushed and bloody lips, reopening the wound, and hissed, screwing his eyes shut, when the hand at the back of his head held firm. 

"We may come to some arrangement about this," Hux continued, "but I will not have you gnaw on my flesh like a rabid animal". 

He paused there until Ren opened his eyes and met Hux's gaze. 

"We do this my way or not at all."

"I could just take what I want."

Hux considered him for a moment, before a smile, cold and calculating spread on his face. 

"You could, but it wouldn't taste right if you did, would it?"

Ren met Hux's cold stare until a single brow lifted in emphasis, and he pushed away from Hux's hold with a growl. 

"You don't know that."

Hux snorted. Ren stamped down on his rising irritation. 

"When?"

"I will need to requisition supplies from medical, a few cycles will be sufficient. I'll send an appointment to your schedule."

Ren turned to glare at Hux, furious with this play at delaying. 

"Of course, if you'd rather not..."

Ren stepped away from Hux, fists clenched, staring at his boots. He could sense Hux's petty sense of triumph, he didn't need to see the smirk that accompanied it. Ren worked his tongue along his lips, the tang of Hux's blood becoming fainter as his mouth flooded with saliva. 

"In the meantime, perhaps it would be in your best interest to convince me of the benefits to me in this exchange."

Ren allowed this eyes to travel slowly up Hux's legs. The general had not moved away from the bulkhead, but had opened his trousers and was lazily palming his half-hard dick. Looking further up, he could see the smirk was still in place, but an invitation rested there too. 

Ren smiled slowly and went to his knees in front of the general.

* ** *** ** *

Ren waited a further five cycles before Hux made his appointment. Ren felt anticipation curl hot and heavy in his gut as he showered and donned fresh robes. He keyed himself into Hux's quarters, unwilling on this occasion to linger in the corridor.

Hux looked up from his datapad as he entered and waved Ren to the chair opposite his at the desk. Hux sat in his work uniform, tunic draped over the back of his chair, desk littered with datapads, each flickering through reports and demands for review and approval. Ren knew better than to interrupt, knowing for each interruption the man would make him wait longer, and settled for watching as each 'pad was powered off in turn, signalling the end of Hux's shift. 

When he shut down the last pad, he sat back in his chair and stared at Ren in silence. Ren returned his contemplation, willing himself to stillness. Ostensibly satisfied with what he observed, he opened one of his desk drawers and removed a small metal tray, which he placed in the middle of the table between them. 

Ren leaned forward to examine the contents there: needles with their plast surrounds and bacta wipes he was somewhat familiar with, but the length of rubber tubing, the glass vials, these were foreign to him. 

Ren raised his eyes in query to Hux, rolling one of the vials idly in his fingertips. He watched as Hux rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, settling the cuff to sit above his elbow. 

"This is a standard issue blood testing kit from medbay," he explained, opening a bacta wipe to brush over the skin on the inside of his elbow. 

"Worried I'll catch something from you?" Ren asked. 

Hux frowned at the wipe in his fingers, before crumpling it and tossing it back to the metal tray. 

"I won't skip procedure for your impatience."

Ren snorted and sat back in the chair to watch, still twisting the vial in his hand. 

"You need to pay attention to his. If we progress to larger samples, I'll require assistance."

He watched as Hux tied the tubing over the cuff, flexing his hand into a fist again and again until his veins on the underside of his arm stood proud against the pale skin. Next came the cannula, plast held back so the steel needle could pierce the skin and Ren had to bite down on his disappointment as Hux inserted the point cleanly. 

His disappointment was short lived when Hux picked up the first of the vials, and breached the seal on the shaft of the needle in his arm. The vial filled rapidly with carmine liquid, dark and tempting, and Ren felt his pulse hammer harder in response. He was transfixed as he watched Hux's long fingers invert each tube one, twice, before setting it to the table surface with a soft click. Hux placed each vial onto the table with care as it was filled, taking the final vial from Ren as it was offered with solemnity. The fourth vial filled, Hux withdrew the needle, pressing a bacta pad to the puncture and folding his arm around the pressure exerted by his fingers. Ren reached out to the vials again, still faintly warm but cooling rapidly. 

"This is it?" he asked.

Hux rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

"I expected more."

"Mighty as your believe your abilities may be in other regards, blood is an acquired palate, and I have no intention of bleeding myself for it to end up on the floor."

"So this is a test?"

"Of a sort."

"And if I pass?"

"Let's see if you're able to get that far first."

Ren picked up a vial, cooling rapidly to room temperature, and tilted it to watch the play of light on the liquid inside. It glittered ruby where it clung to the glass in thin layers, deepening to maroon where it lay thick. 

He flicked a thumb against the rubber seal, dislodging it from the vial, and wrinkled his nose as an astringent odor drifted from the tube. He looked to Hux. 

"The vials all contain an anticoagulant. It may impart a note of sourness to the flavour."

Ren removed the cap entirely, passing the vial before his nose, inhaling the heady scent of Hux's blood. 

"Damnit Ren, it's blood, not some vintage wine."

"Your blood," Ren replied, lifting the vial in mock salute. "To your health, general."

Ren raised the vial to his lips and tilted his head back, feeling the fluid slip easily into his mouth. He curved his tongue, holding it there, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as the liquid warmed in his mouth. He could already feel a heightened awareness of Hux brushing against the edges of his mind. He lifted his tongue to the roof of his mouth, allowing the liquid to flow down his throat, warm and welcome, extending his tongue to lick his lips, staining them with the blood, and he felt... nothing. 

Nothing more. Nothing like the last time. After that last time, he'd thought ingesting more would... had it taken too long? Even at this, the sample, was the blood too far removed from the font?

Disappointed, he made to stand from the chair, only to have the room spin vertiginously away from him as his body seemed to split in two. The jolt of pain as his knees hit the cold metal of the floor brought him back to his own mind, even as he could feel the sensations from Hux's body warring along his nerves. He was grateful that the other man had remained sitting, watching his distress with a shadow of a smile. His stillness made it easier to separate the contrasting sensations, and he waited on his knees until he could be sure that this hand, his hand, was really his own and raised it to the table for support. 

When he raised his eyes to Hux, to see rather than sense him, his expression hasn't changed at all, but Ren could feel the increased heat in his blood, how his cock sat half-hard in his trousers. He didn't need the blood to know that Hux liked him this way, below him, on his knees. 

He reached across the table to grab another vial, and moved, on his knees, to place himself between Hux's legs. Ren spread his legs until he felt his knees nudge against Hux's boots, and spread his legs further, forcing Hux's apart as he reached up for his belt. 

Opening his trousers and loosely holding his cock, Ren groaned as the sensation set fire to his own groin. His perceptions kept slipping, blurring between their bodies. He dragged his knuckles gently along its thickening length, and it was as if a hand ghosted along his own cock, so much were Hux's sensations overlaid with his own. He extended his tongue to lick a broad stripe across the path his knuckles had taken, only to find himself keening, curling in on himself before he reached the head. As he panted, he felt Hux's hand come to rest on the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair with the promise of pressure. 

"I can tell you're having a good time of this", he intoned, sounding bored. "But if you wouldn't mind getting on with it?"

Ren rubbed his face against Hux's thigh as much as the grip in his hair would allow. He was already sure he'd be able to get off without touching himself as long as he could taste the blood in his mouth, but that wouldn't be enough for Hux. 

Taking a breath, he opened the second vial still clenched in his hand and poured half of in onto his tongue. He held it as before, warming it there, before leaning forward to lick a bloody stripe the length of Hux's cock. 

"Kriff, Ren, what are you doing?"

Without pausing, Ren took the whole of his cock into his mouth, tongue laving along the stripe of blood. He closed his eyes against the sensations battering at his mind, and moaned gently as Hux's hand turned into a desperate fist in his hair. He lapped at the blood still painted along his length, chasing the double sensations to push them back into Hux's own body, trying to determine and fulfill his desires before he even knew them himself. 

Ren slid his hands along Hux's hips, encouraging them to lift with gently motions so he could pull the trousers down and slip one hand between his legs to stroke at the skin behind his balls. He maintained his stroking motion here, curling his fingertips against his balls with each motion, bobbing his head, lapping his tongue as much as he could. His lips twitched in a smile as he felt Hux begin to coil tight above him. 

He ignored Hux's groan as he pulled off, pumping his spit-slick cock with one hand as he drained the last of the vial into his mouth. He laved his tongue around the head of Hux's cock, and on hearing the impatient groan in response, relaxed his jaw and allowed Hux to thrust into his mouth's heat, swirling his tongue against as much skin as he could, pressing his fingers into that smooth skin between his legs. With a grunt, hand spasming tight in his hair, Hux came, and as the come mixed with the blood still in his mouth, Ren followed him over the edge. 

Ren came to lying on his back in front of Hux's chair. His body still sang with the last of the blood, even as he became aware of the uncomfortable wetness in his trousers. He smiled as his vision cleared and resolved to Hux standing above him. 

"Sufficient."

Ren laughed. He could feel the satiation perfusing the general's body, giving lie to his words. 

"Clean up, then you can return the equipment to med bay."

Ren sighed and climbed to his feet, grinning as Hux turned his face away from his still soiled lips. Ren moved quickly, gathering up the empty vials, the used needles, then paused. Hux had made no mention of the untouched vials. Ren quietly pocketed them as he lifted the tray. 

"Until next time then, general."

* ** *** ** *

Ren lay sprawled on the bed in his own quarters, one hand behind his head, the other holding the last remaining vial of blood up to the light. The warmth it had held when it was fresh from Hux's body had long since fled, but even holding his piece of him close Ren could sense him that much easier on the ship.

He opened the vial, tilting it towards his face, stretching out his tongue to catch the drops, letting them fall onto his lips, onto his face, staining his skin as the fluid warmed and ran down his cheeks. 

He threw out his mind as the blood blossomed on his tongue, could feel Hux as he walked amongst his troops, inspecting their weapons. With each click of his heels on the durasteel flooring, Ren could feel the possessive jealousy that coursed through his body; my troops, my ship, my machine, mine. The pride and control that infused every part of his being, that Ren had seen every time Hux took him apart, stroking gloved hands along his sweating flanks, fingertips following the lines of muscles as the greed in his eyes seemed to echo; my weapon, mine. 

Ren dropped the vial and took himself in hand, already hard and straining from being inside Hux's being. Hux's power was of a different sort to Ren's, something just as intangible as the Force, but here, soaked in its sharp-edged glory as he fed on Hux's mind, Ren could feel himself falling away. Hux was so very pleased with himself. Ren wondered sometimes why he was even invited to Hux's bed, wondering that Hux craved an altar of hard muscle for his worship, and scared as Ren was, his was the marble on which Hux took his offerings and due. 

Ren came with a sharp cry, back arching from the bed as his heels dug in, desperate to find purchase. He could feel the last of Hux's blood flake and fall away from his face as he grimaced, hand working to pull the last of his orgasm from his body. Legs sliding on the sheets, Ren lowered himself to the bed, panting. With his free hand, he lifted the now empty vial, twirling it slowly over this fingers. 

He needed more.

* ** *** ** * 

"You're late."

Ren looked to Hux's desk as the door closed behind him. Hux was loosening the tourniquet from his arm, arranging the used equipment on the tray for Ren to return later. The medical staff had said nothing to him on his last visit, but he could feel their suspicion rising from them as he handed over the items. They were sure to have catalogued the items, and would know of the vials he had stolen. He had wondered afterwards if they had run diagnostics on them to find out whose blood he was using in arcane ritual, or if they'd merely incinerated the lot, not wanting to ask the questions. 

"I have a schedule to keep, so I trust you don't mind that I began without you. My understanding was that it was the following part of this process you enjoyed, not the donation."

Ren lifted the bag of blood from Hux's desk, relishing the warmth of the fluid. 

"I wouldn't mind doing it next time, if you would allow it?"

Hux paused, narrowing his eyes at Ren. 

"Alright."

"Tell me general, how much fluid can a man of your build afford to lose before the effects become detrimental?"

Ren was surprised by the bark of laughter. 

"Do you plan to bleed me dry, Ren?"

The dark man said nothing, merely watched with eyes lidded and focused. 

"Twice as much as that," Hux said, nodding to the unit in the knight's hands, "and the body will start treating it as injury, with the expected effects."

"And if I were to take that much?"

Hux grinned wickedly. 

"I'd like to see you try."

Ren watched him a moment longer, then turned his attention back to the plast bag in his hands. He made to lift it to his mouth, to tear it open. 

"No, on the bed first. If you're going to collapse like you did last time, I don't want to have to step over you to get back to my desk."

Ren snorted, but walked into Hux's bedroom. He sat down at the edge of the bed, and using a tendril of Force opened the bag to suck at its contents. 

He was not prepared. 

He...screamed. He felt he was screaming as his mind flowed apart. There were sheets under his hands, under his knees, under his back... He had fallen back on the bed, was kneeling over a body writhing and thrashing, his hands grasped at air, pressed down on his hip, held a knife- 

The bite of the steel handle in his- in Hux's hand gave him the point of focus he needed. Hux was sitting over him, was sliding a knife under his shirt, pulling it up to cut the fabric away. Ren keened where the cold metal touched against his skin. 

"I think I understand this now," he heard Hux say as if from far away, pulling the knife until the shirt came apart and Ren's chest was bare before him. 

"You can't distinguish yourself right now, can you?" Hux didn't wait for an answer as he began trailing the knife along Ren's ribs, pressing without breaking skin. 

Hux leaned forward, the edge of the knife grazing Ren's nipple, until his breath was able to ghost along Ren's lips. 

"I could slip this knife between your ribs, and you would come screaming if it was what I wanted, wouldn't you?"

Ren's hips bucked up eagerly, responding to Hux's calculated lust. Hux licked a stripe along Ren's jaw, and Ren whined into the contact. 

"Look at you," Hux said, sitting upright. "What use are you to me like this?"

Ren groaned as he tried to catch hold of the feedback that raced through his mind, trying desperately to feed it back to Hux, trying to make him understand. Someone, both of them, gasped, and he knew he had reached him. 

Hux groaned low, folding over on himself until his head was pressed to Ren's chest. Ren moved his hand, his hand, to cup the back of his head, using the extra contact to maintain the feedback, showing him the sensations of two bodies impossibly joined. He fed the heat of the sensations into his mind, down his spine to curl, tight and hot until Hux came, mouth open to scream silently against his chest. 

Ren couldn't have said how much time passed with them resting like that, unable to move, unable to tell their limbs apart. When Hux finally stirred, Ren let the hand in his hair fall to his side, still too languid in the wake of Hux's orgasm to exert the effort to keep him in place. 

Hux sat up, eyes closed as he tilted his face to the ceiling. 

"I'll schedule the next donation."

* ** *** ** * 

Hux lay back in his chair, dressed down to his undershirt and trousers, watching Ren through lidded eyes as his arm was prepped for the needle. He watched as Ren caress the crook of his arm with a sterile wipe, before sliding the needle unerringly into the vein in his arm. Pressing the adhesive pads of the cannula onto his skin, Ren released the clamp on the line, watching avidly as Hux's blood began to flow. He brushed his hand across the bag, activating the field that would mix the fluid with the anticoagulant, then trailed his fingers back up the line, following the faint heat of the blood through the tubing.

"I'm not entirely sure you need me for this anymore."

Ren turned his head to look at him, fingers lingering on the heat of the tubing, so different from the veins under Hux's skin. He smiled, gently, lifting his hands to brush his knuckles across Hux's cheeks before cradling his face in his palms. 

"This is all because of you," he said, leaning in to brush his lips against Hux's. 

He was given no opportunity to pull away, as Hux's other hand tangled in his hair, twisting and keeping him close as he began to bite at his lips. Ren could feel Hux begin to arch away from the chair, chasing him with teeth and tongue. Ren placed one hand on his left arm, pinning his donating arm to the chair, the other on his chest, pushing him firmly back into the seat. 

"Careful, Hux, you don't want to dislodge the needle."

Hux snorted. 

"I assure you Ren, I am just as aware of it as you are."

"Then perhaps you need something more to keep you in place."

Ren pulled the hand from his hair, pinning it to the arm of the chair as he slid into the other man's lap. The fit was tight, but as Ren leaned down to capture Hux's eager mouth, he found he couldn't much mind the discomfort. 

Moments passed like this, becoming something of a game of chase, one leaning forward as the other pulled away, drawing forth gasps as Ren ground his burgeoning erection against Hux's stomach. 

A small alarm sounded from the desk, Ren dismissing it casually with a wave of his hand. He continued kissing Hux, leaning further to nip at his jaw when the man tried to turn away from him. 

"Ren, the alarm sounded."

"Hmm?"

"The alarm? It signals the unit is full, you need to close it off."

Ren nuzzled further, encouraging Hux to expose his throat to lick at the skin there. 

"Ren."

Ren finally sat up with a sigh, watching Hux with dark eyes. Hux's eyes flicked to the desk and back, narrowing when Ren made no move to stop the flow of blood. 

" _Ren._ "

Ren smiled slowly, lifting his hands to close the clamp and withdraw the tube from the cannula. He folded the long tube around the bag, placing it back neatly on the desk, and began to prepare a second bag for use. Hux's eyes narrowed as Ren laid out the bag in preparation for a further donation. 

"Ren, what ar-", Hux froze as his arms refused to lift from the chair. Ren's bulk held him in place, yes, but his hands... 

"You kriffing bastard, release me at once!" he spat, thrashing in the chair as if he could work the invisible bonds loose like common rope. 

Ren ignored his fight, smile still in place, as he connected the fresh tube to the cannula, activating the flow of blood for the second donation. He caught Hux's face in his hands again then, using his greater size to still his movements. 

"Shh," he whispered against his lips. "It's all right."

Hux grimaced as Ren kissed him, and the knight simply sat back on his lap and laughed. Hux took advantage of the action and twisted in the chair, dislodging Ren from his legs to dump his on the ground. The force holding his hands in place did not dissipate, and he glared at Ren as he panted. Ren leaned up on his elbows from the ground, still smiling. 

"This is doing wonders for your complexion, general. As angry as you are right now, you're still quite pale."

Hux lifted a foot to stomp down on Ren, but Ren lifted a hand in response and found himself completely frozen. 

"That's quite enough of that general."

Hux followed Ren with his eyes, bright with fury, as Ren stood and began to undress. He returned to Hux shirtless and barefoot, and knelt at his feet to remove his boots. Hux screamed at him in his mind, knowing from the quirks of Ren's eyebrows that he was heard. 

The alarm sounded a second time, and Ren sat back on his heels, watching Hux as it chimed. Hux stared back, but at the corner of his eye could see the bag's usually redundant space fill with his blood. He took a breath and closed his eyes. 

That seemed to be the signal Ren was waiting for, and Hux felt him move to close off the second donation. When the needle was withdrawn from his arm, he hissed at the sting, not in relief that it was not Ren's intention to bleed him dry. A bacta patch was applied tenderly in its place, and as Ren stepped back he felt the Force bonds fall away. 

Hux's eyes snapped open, and he surged from the chair with every intention of beating Ren senseless, only to have the world slip around him. Ren laugh echoed around him as he crashed to the floor. He tried climbing to his feet again, only to collapse against Ren's legs, righting back the rise of nausea as he felt the other man rest his hand on his head. 

"Poor general, so weak..."

Hux snarled, but his resistance was only a token effort as Ren hauled him easily to his feet. Ren held onto his upper arms, no doubt using the Force to hold him just too high up so his feet only grazed the floor under him. Ren smiled cruelly as he looked into Hux's face. 

"Look at you. You'd fall if I wasn't holding you. You're useless."

Hux struggled again, and Ren released his grip, allowing Hux to hit the ground hard. Hux hissed as his hip took the brunt of the fall, feeling his limbs start to shiver now in wake of the fluids missing from his system. Ren knelt down beside him, stroking his hair, his voice disturbing in its softness. 

"What use are you to me now?"

Hux's head snapped round, eyes narrowing, then groaned as world kept spinning, bile threatening to rise up his throat again. Ren leaned closer, pulling Hux towards him, stroking his face almost tenderly. 

"Let me take care of you," he whispered. 

"Nnh-" Hux struggled against him. 

"Shhh, it's alright. It's ok to be weak."

"Why Ren? Why did.. did you do this?"

Ren slide an arm behind Hux's shoulders and knees, lifting him and moving towards the bed. 

"Because we've done this all your way, and I think it's gone to your head. Now we're doing it my way, so I can have you weak and willing."

Hux snarled again, and Ren laughed as he threw him onto the mattress. Hux rolled over onto his side with effort, watching Ren warily. 

“You didn’t think I could do this. You challenged me. You didn’t think I could make you helpless.”

"I didn’t think you’d cheat. At least get me some water."

"In a while."

Hux's hand grabbed his wrist as he reached towards Hux's trousers, the grip lacking its usual strength. Ren kept his eyes on Hux, not bothering to dislodge his hand as he moved it down and laid his hand on his crotch. Ren's grin was wicked and wide as he began to massage the half hard length within. 

"You're not as feeble as I thought."

Ren pulled Hux's trousers down, watching Hux as he began to stroke his cock, listening to the man keen as his dizziness increased on par with his arousal. Ren lowered his mouth to suck at the head, encouraging the skin there to turn red and swollen, and only lifted his head to check that he hadn't inadvertently caused Hux to pass out. 

Hux lay with eyes barely open, panting quietly. Ren kissed up his body as he reached for the lube in the nightstand, almost giddy with delight from Hux's ineffective struggles. He lowered his weight onto Hux to kiss him, feeling the man fight with himself as he warred between wanting to push Ren away and trying to bite at his lips. 

Ren uncapped the slick, warming it on his fingers before reaching down to begin working Hux open. He started slowly, wanting to ensure every sensation bled through to his addled mind. Ren kept this weight on the other man, keeping him pinned to save whatever fight he had left in him for later. 

Hux was keening softly by the time Ren had worked him open on three fingers, twisting them inside him. Ren sat up to begin slicking his own length, before holding Hux's legs up and apart as he began to press in. Hux twisted in the bed as Ren slid slowly in, hands gripping the sheets, teeth bared. 

His head fell back further as Ren bottomed out, hair falling in disarray over the pillow. He hissed between his clenched teeth, and Ren could sense his impatience. 

"What are you waiting for? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I want you Hux, all of you," Ren said, lowering one of Hux's legs to leave his hand free to stroke along his hip. "But you're.. it's too much for me. I can't control it when I have you inside me so much. So I needed to be here before I lose control."

Ren held out a hand as he summoned one of the units of blood from Hux's desk. 

"I can make this good for you, even better than last time" he promised as he opened the bag. He lifted the blood to his lips and drank deep, catching the feedback as it formed and throwing it immediately back into Hux. 

Hux sobbed and spasmed around him, Ren laughing as his hand clenched on the bag, spilling its contents over his face and chest. Ren dropped the plast, gripping both of Hux's hips firmly as he began to move, trusting the instinctive motion to continue as his mind began to dissolve in Hux's. 

He could feel the panting, the crying sobs, the stickiness as of the blood as it mingled on his chest, dripping down to blend with the lube as he drove his hips into tight heat. He could feel Hux's hips move to the same rhythm, thrusting his cock into the air, his own body unable to tell the stimuli apart, his own hands curving, unable to tell the difference between the curve of hip and the twist of bed sheets. 

Ren staved off their orgasms for a surprisingly long time, the confusion of feedback out of sync just enough that they constantly climbed without ever falling over the edge. He felt himself lean down towards Hux, losing his focus as his position began to imitate the other man's, seeking Hux's lips. Hux grabbed this head with both hands, seeking out his mouth like a man drowning, and in that kiss, his tongue, the blood still on his mouth, Ren fell apart completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, G, without whom I would not have been able to coax this story into life. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
